wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler Mcdonell
"Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit Salad." "The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." "I thought I wanted a career; turns out I just wanted a paycheck." ~ Schuyler Mcdonell __TOC__ The Beginning Many moons ago in a far off place lived a High Elf man and a Human girl. They lived together for many years before the Third War. Living in the outskirts of Elywnn, the couple never ventured near society for fear of being shunned. The duo lived a non-dramatic life, only living in the comfort of the other. One day, the female Human announced she was to carry a baby, the puny High Elf ran away never to be seen again. (Rumor has it he was killed by some Defias while trying to run through Westfall) The heartbroken Human, still keeping the half-breed, went into a state of depression only to come out of it 8 months later when the child was born. The Third War Schuyler Mcdonell was an smart and energetic Half-Elf. She never paid much attention in school to the other children her age, since most seemed to shun her anyways due to her heritage. Schuyler always pushed herself to be the best of the best, and she excelled in Archery. At the ripe age of twenty, the Third war broke out. Schuyler inlisted in the army and helped fight off enemies. Once the war ended, Schuyler returned back to Goldshire only to wander around aimlessly. During the war against Illidan, Schuyler was in Stormwind making a living by selling home made bows. Saving the Lynx It was a cloudy day in the town of Goldshire, not a creature was stiring not even a mouse. The clouds were dark, threatening to flow over with heavy rain. Schuyler, effected by the darkness, was not in a great mood and decided to go hunting to clear her mind. While in the depths of the forest, Schuyler heard the unatural sounds of animal roars. With her advanced hearing, she followed the sounds\ and saw many red masked Defias. Near the Defias was a small Lynx, barely older then a few months. The Defias were haggling over the Lynx, and none of them notices as the Lynx was replaced by a bundle of soft red fur. The Lynx was ever grateful for being rescue by the Half-Elf, and from there on never left her side for even a moment. That started the bond between the two friends that lasted a lifetime. Adventures with Viola The Mage Tower The Goldshire inn is a noisey place, filled with hookers and gamblers. But on this day, at this moment, Lion's Pride Inn was only filled with two people. A dark haired Human and a golden haired High-elf. After some very brief chit-chat between the two, and getting to know the other, the duo ventured to Lakeshire where Schuyler was sent to work. They traveled quickly, on Schuyler's horse called Bishop. Once they rested they set out to explore an 'Abandoned' tower Viola heard about. After traveling a long distance, they found themselves face to face with an Arcane guardian. Viola, thinking she would be sneaky, wound her way behind the Guardian and tried to go up on the steps, but the Guardian sent a bolt of Arcane through her. Viola crumbled to the floor, and Schuyler was about to go and help her when a voice stopped her. A male voice that came from behind the gates of the tower. The man, the owner of the tower, interrigated the two girls. Viola fought agaisnt him but he knocked her out and stuffed her into a large Orb. After speaking to Schuyler he gave her two choices, go into the other orb or die. She chose the orb. After being cramped in two orbs for over an hour, Schuyler and Viola were very exausted and needed a way to break out. Viola, being the creative person she is, managed to break out then used a pendant of hers to summon a dark creature and destroyed the Guardian. After freeing Schuyler, the pair ran to the side of the building where Viola continued to knock down the whole tower, crumbling it to pieces while it began to downpoor. They took refuge in a militia tower down the road and rested there till the rain stopped. After having a few moral talks, Lakeshire was their new destination to head to and after just a few more days they left to go back to Goldshire. The 'Abandoned' House It was a stormy day in Goldshire, the darken clouds covered the skies. Schuyler and Viola were once more walking aimlessly about Goldshire, having no idea what to do. Coming across the Archery Targets, Schuyler decided to shot a few to pass the time. Viola brought up the topic of her not being able to shot an arrow, and for a short while they passed the time by trying to teach Viola how to shot, which ended up horribly. Soon, it began to rain and Viola saw an old abandoned house near the road leading to Goldshire. With a large metalic gate around it and no door blocking the entrance way, the two decided to go inside. Luckily, the rusty gate was not lock, and they got in just fine. After looking around the bottom floor, they took the stairs leading upwards and looked around the living space and bedroom. As they were looking around, multiple footsteps and voices could be heard. The two froze in their spots, rooted to the ground in fear. Gazing around the room, the two knew they were trapped when the heard soft food steps behind them. Turning around, they saw a girl that looked to be about 9 years of age. The trembling girl ran downstairs, screaming to her parents and Grandfather. Schuyler quickly led the way down the stairs, hoping to not be caught by them if their attention was at the girl, but they were caught. Schuyler, being to one who was not afraid of getting into fights, directed their attention to her, while Viola slipped out the door. After being knocked unconcious by the Magi Grandfather, Schuyler was brought outside and thrown into the mud. Once waking up, Schuyler looked aroung for Viola. It was once again raining and she couldn't find her anywhere. Spotting a dark, human-shaped shadow on the roof, Schuyler came to the assumption that the shadow was Viola, Schuyler stayed hidden in the bushes of the House until the Grandpa and Father came outside, bickering about calling the guards. Thinking on her feet, Schuyler ripped the end of her cape and waved it about, talking about how she stole the old mans wallet. Only the father seemed fooled by Schuyler when she came closer to offer a deal. After failing miserably in stricking a deal, Schuyler threw the wallet up hoping to distract their attention while sprinting to pick up Viola. The elderly man threw a fireball at the back of Schuyler, who quickly ripped off her cape and, enduring the pain, ran to the Chapel near Goldshire where they were healed and stayed until the next morning. The Iron-Dwarf and Another Abandoned House Stormwind was another loud and obnoxious city Schuyler visited for business, finding the black market a great place to sell and trade the animal hides she skinned. Leaving her trusty companion at home, Schuyler set about her daily routine of selling furs. The guards that day were particularly high in numbers and Schuyler found herself in the middle of a guard fight. Trying to pass by, Schuyler found her path blocked by an unusually tall, bald, deformed man. Having to wait until the man moved she frowned and stared at the floor, hating most guardsmen but never showing it. After the long wait she was free to go. Stumbling out of the alley-way, Schuyler was approached by a dwarf in full plate armor. Unsure of what he wanted she made her way around him and tried to walk away, but the dwarf chased after her talking to her in a way a man never should. Threatening to report the tin-dwarf Schuyler found herself being awkwardly picked up by the tin-dwarf. Screaming loudly the dwarf threw Schuyler against a nearby pole and sprinted away as fast as he short little chubby legs would take him. Soon the authority came Schuyler told them the whole story and that’s when she noticed her bow. Her bow lied on the ground, the stem snapped in half and her furs were ruined in mud. Growling, Schuyler demanded the guards to replace her bow- but they could not. A noble names William offered to lend Schuyler a sword and she accepted. Viola was in the small crowd of on-lookers and quickly got the attention of Schuyler. After running to her shop in Stormwind, Schuyler retrieved one of her practice bows, not a very good one but a bow none-the-less. Soon after returning to Viola the two made their way to Goldshire. It was another soon to be stormy day in Elwynn Forest, the sky dark yet not raining. The duo of Viola and Schuyler were inside the tavern of Goldshire having a quick meal before leaving. After much aimless chit-chat, Viola brought up the topic of another house she though some one used to live in. Asking who, Viola replied a scumbus but she didn't know it at the time. Simply nodding, the two embarked on a new journey. Crossing a small grove then going through a deep river, the two found themselves in front of a small one-bedroom house. They made their way into the house and froze at what they saw. A man was tied to a chair, looking beaten and close to death. Viola quickly ran out of the house to get a medic while Schuyler set to work untying the man. While in the middle of untying him, a figure appeared out if thin air. A half-elf he seemed to be, one Schuyler though she knew. After accusing the man of murder Viola came back and confronted the man. She too seemed to know him, a lot better then Schuyler. After rushing the man outside to the healer, Viola and the man she knew as Tanis got into an aggressive argument about a man named Riordian and an army. Schuyler had to hold Viola back before she did anything regretful. Once Viola calmed down, Schuyler let her go but Viola somehow managed to knock Tanis out the window. Tanis landed near the lake and when the two found him he was knocked out. By this time the rain began to down-pour and Schuyler suggested moving him near the house in case the rain made the lake overflow. Moving Tanis, the two walked back to Goldshire but stopped before going there. Schuyler demanded to know what the two were fighting about in the house but Viola only replied with an "I'll tell you later." before walking off, leaving Schuyler alone in the woods. The Not-So-Golden Trio': The Journey of Ross, Banquo, and Schuyler' The Meeting With business in a good flow, Schuyler found herself on a trip to Loch Mondan to deal with Dwarves. Having a good background of hiking and taking long trips this adventure would be a breeze for Schuyler. She found herself relaxing in the tavern having a cup of ale when two Humans stumbled into the inn. One man, seemingly old, approached the bar tender and began to question him about an adventure he was planning. Schuyler, over hearing with her half-elven ears, smirked and began to walk towards the second man, he who seemed to be completely and utterly stupid. The two men saw her walking towards them and none of them noticed her ears. After a brief talk of her convincing them to let her join, the main leader of the journey, Ross, and the retard, Banquo, were ready to embark on their mission- Go to Menithel Harbor. Spiders, Spiders, and more Spiders The Trio plus Signy, Schuyler's Lynx, and Gilda, Ross's Gryphon, finaly made their way out of the Tavern and were heading down the road linking Loch Modan and Wetlands when suddenly they heard gittering and hissing. Looking around, they saw no-one and the three idiots forgot to look up. Out of no where, something leaped onto all three of them. Spiders, giant ones. Schuyler quickly shoved her dagger into the Spider, spewing blood and guts everywhere before going to help out Banquo, who seemed to be a hopeless fighter. With the help of Signy, Schuyler was able to free Banquo of the spider and slay him then all three of them turned to Ross, who seemed to go blind with Spider venom in his eyes. Signy managed to eat the spider, while Banquo ran to get water. He actually got Ale, and when he poured it into Rosses eyes he only did more damage. At this point, Schuyler was on the floor laughing. When Banquo finally got real water the three continued on their way, making quick jabs at one another for their stupidity. The Journey to Wetlands Coming when Marcie comes on so I can clear up some details. Category:Characters